making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Bob
Confessionals Total: x Season 4: 19 (T4th most) Season 5: 0 Season 6: 1 Season 4 (4.1) * Kind of prepared at home and just danced to slow music, hip-hop, country. * Never experienced what’s about to happen, and so I’m just on the edge of my seat. (4.3) * I’m going to try to step it up and maybe work on some cardio, but, man, it is so tiring out there. (4.5) * falling The view’s amazing, but then once you take that sneak peek and look at what you’re doing, it hits you and it hits you hard. (4.6) * split clinic I think when you think about the landing, you freak yourself out. * Even going through auditions, I thought, “If I make it into training camp, I’m going to have to do that jump split.” * I’m feeling so much stronger. If Kelli and Judy want to see the jump split, I think I’ll be prepared. (4.7) * falls during rehearsal Dang it, Jackie, you fell in front of Kitty, Judy, and Kelli. Like, I don’t think it gets much worse than that. * After spending a night with Kitty, it can be a little bit disheartening, and I know that I still have a lot of work to do. (4.8) * Anybody that’s ever been in this position and wanted to be a cheerleader has wanted to wear those boots. The first thing I thought of when Kelli said she was giving out the boots, is “Oh my, here we go. It’s really show time.” * office I’ve made friends and relationships with the women here, and so I really, really, really don’t want to get cut. * My mind feels like it’s all over the place. I was nervous going into it. I’m really going to try to shake it off and not let my nerves get the best of me for the rest of the rehearsal. * And I had a quick flashback. It was like, in a second, I thought about auditions, I thought about getting called into the office, I thought about making this team. * I’m so proud of myself. This has been the most challenging experience; I think I’ve ever gone through. * photo This is why my whole summer’s been about, putting on this uniform. * I am so excited for my family to see all the hard work I’ve been doing. * I’m seeing a life-size image of myself. I mean, I was okay with just a locker. * I feel like I could do these routines over and over again and I’m still gonna be nervous, ‘cause it’s the first game. And it’s the first time that I’ll be dancing in that uniform. * the tunnel Teary-eyed and just emotional. Trying to take it all in. Season 6 (6.3) * Really excited to see the training camp candidates, what they look like once they’ve taken home the routine. It’s kind of impossible to perform in front of Kelli and Judy something you just learned. It will be our first time to watch them do our material. Commentary Season 4 (4.7) * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty (4.8) * I really enjoyed Jackie Bob’s reaction when she got her boots. She didn’t even make it back to the spot where she started. – J * Jackie Bob’s kicks are low. – J * Okay, Jackie, I can’t make you get your kicks up. You have to start doing better kicks. – J * Jackie, how long do you do the DCC walk? Eight counts. – J * Quit skipping! Stop. Jackie, you passed the line. Wait. You never even looked over your left shoulder. At eight you were here. That’s not toeing the line. [Has Jackie do it by herself] Look at your toe. [Has her do it again] You passed it up! Brittany, go take her to the corner and teach her what she’s doing and help her out. – J * Now see, Jackie is… - J/ It’s a much stronger lift-up. – K * Kicking Point, Jackie, point. All the way to the corner. – J * Jackie Bob, your kicks were a little bit higher, but hold yourself up. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.8) * office visit with [[Meagan McVay], first/second out of four] Kelli says they just wanted to talk to them, because they have concerns about kicks with both of them. Judy says they have to be able to kick with the veterans. Kelli says they’re not ready for their kick-line. But they want to see them back tomorrow and they’re going to be watching and that’s going to be the deciding factor. Jackie says she’ll stretch her tail off tonight, and Meagan agrees. Other Season 4 (4.1) * Shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp (4.5) * Makeover glamour shot before and after (4.6) * She is one of seven training camp candidates at the jump split clinic Season 5 (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: her full name is Jacqueline Louissa Christina Marissa Lianne de’Jeannot Bob. She then jokes she’d like to be called by her full name this year. Misc. * '''Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 8 * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 7 and 8 Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:5 years Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:Group Leader